uk_video_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Story
Toy Story is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on 28th October 1996, 15th November 1999 and got re-released as a 'Special Collector's Edition' in 27th December 1999 and is a UK DVD release by Disney Videos in 6th November 2000. Description Now you can experience a spectacular new dimension of fun and adventure with Disney's most imaginative motion picture and the recipent of a special Academy Award® - TOY STORY. When a flashy new "space ranger" named Buzz Lightyear enters the world of a pull-string cowboy named Woody, it sparks an outrageously funny tiff between toys. Now, Woody's top spot in the heart of his young owner is in jeopardy... and soon so are the lives of Woody and Buzz. Accidentally whisked away from home and into the clutches of a neighbourhood bully, these two squabbling rivals must work together as a team if they are to escape. With toy box pals Rex the dinosaur, the Green Army Men and Mr. Potato Head® ready to lend a hand, Woody and Buzz unite in friendship for a phenomenal adventure home. Visual wizardry, uproarious laughs and the coolest characters ever assembled transform the wolrd's first computer-animated feature into an incomparable movie marvel. No matter what your age, TOY STORY will dazzle you every time. Cast * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head * Jim Varney as Slinky Dog * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * John Morris as Andy Davis * Hannah Unkrich as Molly Davis * Erik von Detten as Sid Phillips * R. Lee Ermey as Sarge * Laurie Metcalf as Andy's Mom * Sarah Freeman as Hannah Phillips * Joe Ranft as Lenny * Jeff Pidgeon as Little Green Men / Mr. Spell / Robot * Jack Angel as Mr. Shark / Rocky Gibraltar * Debi Derryberry as Troll / Pizza Planet Intercom * Penn Jillette as TV announcer * Mickie McGowan as Mrs. Phillips / Various Toys * Andrew Stanton as Commercial Chorus * Phil Proctor as Bowling Announcer / Pizza Planet Guard 2 * Frank Welker as R.C. / Scud (uncredited) * Brittany Levenbrown as Girl 1 * Cody Dorkin as Boy 1 * Greg Berg as Minesweeper Soldier / Pizza Planet Guard 1 / Local Announcer * Bill Farmer as Mission Control Announcer Credits Trailers and info (VHS) Original 1996 release (Version 1) 'Opening' # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action (UK Teaser Trailer) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Coming Soon to Video) # The Santa Clause (Coming Soon to Own on Video) # 101 Dalmatians (Available Now to Own on Video) 'Closing' # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". # Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story Original 1996 release (Version 2) Opening # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action (UK Teaser Trailer) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Coming Soon to Video) # The Santa Clause (Coming Soon to Own on Video) # Oliver and Company (Available Soon on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # 101 Dalmatians (Available Now to Own on Video) 'Closing' # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". # Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story 1999 Re-release # Toy Story 2 (Teaser Trailer) (Coming Soon) (Coming to a Cinema Near You) # Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (Coming Soon Exclusively on Video) # Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (Coming Soon Exclusively on Video) # Mulan (Short Version) (Now Available on Video) 1999 Special Collector's Edition Release 'Opening' # Toy Story 2 (Teaser Trailer) (Coming Soon) (Coming to a Cinema Near You) 'Closing' # The Story Behind Toy Story (1999) (High Tone) Trailers and info (DVD) # Tarzan # Fantasia 2000 # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea # Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure # Toy Story 2 # The Tigger Movie trailer (High Tone) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Toy Story Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:1999 VHS Releases Category:2000 DVD Releases Category:DVD Category:UK VHS Releases Category:BBFC PG Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 28th October 1996 Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 15th November 1999 Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 27th December 1999 Category:VHS Videos and DVDs was released on Monday, 6th November 2000